Vampirlaborratten
Vampirlaborratten ist die achte Folge der 5. Staffel von The Vampire Diaries und die siebenundneunzigste der Serie insgesamt. Inhalt DIE PARTY IST VORBEI – Am Whitmore College beschließen Elena und Caroline, dass es an der Zeit ist, eine große Party zu schmeißen, aber ihre Pläne werden durchkreuzt, als Jesse plötzlich Carolines Hilfe benötigt. Auf Elenas Bitte lässt sich Damon eine wirksame Methode einfallen, um Wes dazu zu bringen, seine Fragen zu beantworten. Auf der Party stellt Elena fest, dass sie und Aaron vieles gemeinsam haben und Caroline wird zunehmend besorgter um Jesse. Währenddessen tut Katherine Matt einen Gefallen und bringt es fertig, zu Stefan durchzudringen, der noch immer damit kämpft, die Geschehnisse des Sommers zu überwinden. Schließlich tut Bonnie ihr Bestes, um mit ihrer neuen Wirklichkeit klarzukommen und Damon macht eine entsetzliche Entdeckung über einen Geheimbund. Steven R. McQueen ist in dieser Folge auch zu sehen. Rob Hardy hat bei dieser Folge, die von Brian Young und Neil Reynolds geschrieben wurde, Regie geführt. Handlung In Vampire Diaries Staffel 5 Folge 8 Vampirlaborratten geben Elena und Caroline eine Party auf dem Campus, während Stefan und Katherine mit ihrer Vergangenheit kämpfen. Bonnie ist am College! Auch wenn sie weiterhin der Anker ist, was schmerzhaft ist, schwebt sie mit Jeremy auf Wolke 7. Zur Feier richten Elena und Caroline eine Party aus. Auch Aaron ist anwesend und wir erfahren, dass seine Eltern vor vielen Jahren beim Zelten scheinbar von einem Vampir – offiziell Bär – getötet wurden. Jesse schafft es aus dem Labor von Wes zu entkommen und ruft Caroline um Hilfe. Als diese merkt, was er ist, erklärt sie ihm einige Verhaltensweisen. Auch Damon kommt zur großen Party, nicht jedoch ohne davor einen kleinen Abstecher zu Wes zu machen um mehr über die Geschehnisse heruaszufinden. Während er ihm verschiedenste Injektionen verabreicht, soll dieser sein Wissen um die geheime Gesellschaft verraten. Er erfährt, dass die Gesellschaft spezielle Augustin-Vampire züchtet, welche sich nicht von Menschenblut sondern von Vampirblut ernähren und, dass diese nicht so schwach wie andere Neu-Vampire sind im Vergleich zu älteren Vampiren. Diese Information kommt allerdings nur ans Tageslicht nachdem Jesse ins Labor platzt, Damon angreift und ihn schließlich Elena töten muss. Sehr zum Bedauern von Caroline. Als Damon alles zu Ende bringen will mit Wes, entdeckt er einen Blutbeutel mit einer Zahl. Er erinnert sich plötzlich in Fetzen an seine Zahl und Momente seiner Vergangenheit. Scheinbar war auch er bereits einmal Gast der Gesellschaft und Versuchsobjekt. Bevor er all das realisieren kann, schafft es Wes sich aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien und Damon mit Eisenkraut lahmzulegen. Wenig später wacht er in einer Zelle auf und entdeckt an der Wand die Zeichen “D.S. 53″. Währenddessen kämpft der traumatisierte Stefan in Mystic Falls mit Alkohol gegen seine Zeit im Safe an. Dabei kommen sich er und Katherine – die selbst traumatisiert und am Boden zerstört ist – wieder näher. Gemeinsam helfen sie zunächst Matt, den Traveller in sich loszuwerden. Katherine tötet diesen, vor Nadia, nachdem er ihnen erzählt hat, dass sein Ziel nach Silas Katherine gewesen wäre. Katherine wusste, dass man einen Traveller im Körper nur durch das Messer, in dessen Besitz Matt war, töten kann, da ihr Großvater auch bereits ein Traveller war. Nachdem Matt befreit ist und sie auch Stefan helfen konnte sich von seinen Ängsten zu lösen schmiedet Katherine einen Plan. Stefan entdeckt einen Abschiedsbrief an Nadia, in dem Katherine ihr erklärt, wieso sie sich das Leben nehmen möchte. In letzer Sekunde schafft es allerdings Stefan Katherines Tod zu verhindern. Das Schicksal scheint wirklich zu wollen, dass die Doppelgänger zusammen sind. Promo thumb|center|335px Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood (Nur Credits) Nebendarsteller *Kendrick Sampson als Jesse *Rick Cosnett als Wes Maxfield *Shaun Sipos als Aaron *Olga Fonda als Nadia Petrova Zitate Elena: Und ich habe Damon losgeschickt um Wes zu befragen. Caroline: Dir ist doch klar, dass Damon Wes töten wird, nicht wahr? Elena: Er wird ihn nicht töten. Wir brauchen Informationen. '' 'Caroline:' ''Dir ist doch klar, dass du dich irrst, nicht wahr? ---- Katherine: Ich bin Nadias Mutter. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen dich endlich kennen zu lernen. '' 'Gregor:' ''Was willst du? Katherine:'' Es ist nun mal so. Nadia ist mein einziges Kind, also misstraue ich natürlich jeden, der nur mit ihr ausgehen will.'' ---- Katherine in ihrem Abschiedsbrief: ''Ich bin 500 Jahre lang vor meinen Feinden geflohen, doch dann, eines Tages, habe ich damit aufgehört. Jetzt will ein neuer Feind meinen Tod. Sicher, vor den Travelern könnte ich fliehen, aber es gibt immer noch einen Feind, dem ich nicht entkommen kann... der Zeit. Also nenn' es Stolz oder Eitelkeit aber nach dem Leben, das ich geführt habe, weigere ich mich, still und leise wegzudämmern. '' Trivia *Jesse stirbt in dieser Folge. *Katherine wollte sich umbringen, indem sie von einem Glockenturm springt. *Damon ist einer der Augustin-Vampire. Galerie 5x08 6.jpg 5x08 5.jpg 5x08 4.jpg 5x08 3.jpg 5x08 2.jpg 5x08 1.jpg 5x08.jpg Soundtrack Siehe auch Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden